A Change of Mind
by scabiorsnatcher
Summary: Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire had a deal; but now it seems Rumple wants to break it. Return Theory Drabble, hint Golden Swan


_A Change of Mind - Mr Gold and August/Baelfire drabble_

Drabble: inspired by The Return Theories

_Summary:_ Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire had a deal; but now it seems Rumple wants to break it. _Theories used_: - August is Baelfire - Rumplestiltskin has to die to get rid of the Dark One's Curse - Henry is Mr Gold's child - Tension/chemistry between Mr Gold and Emma Swan

* * *

><p><strong>A Change of Mind ~<strong>

* * *

><p>The man stood in front of him, tall and proud. He was much taller than Mr Gold and looked menacing at the older gent.<p>

"I think you want to kill me." Mr Gold calmly said, knowing the man in front of him was having that glint of danger in his light eyes. Grey or rather blue, not brown. Mr Gold frowned.

Why? He wondered, but found the question inadequate. And so, when the man in front of him did not speak, he asked another. "Who are you?"

August let out a rough laugh. "Who am I?" Of all the questions he had heard this one was the one he had least expected, yet somehow had anticipated. "Have you forgotten me already?"

Mr Gold's eyes flew open wide but he barely had the time to let August's words sink in for the latter had revealed a very familiar looking dagger.

Seeing that precious item of power in the man's hand made him think only one thing; there was only one way he could have obtained it. "That can't be?"

Either this was the man that had murdered his son or, "August." Mr Gold composed himself and took a step towards him.

"We had a deal." The man teased, rolling the dagger back and forth in his hand. "Don't you remember, _papa_?"

Mr Gold flinched at the tone used by his son. "The deal," he said, "I remember."

August tusked him. " And now I have come to save you from the curse." He smirked, a similar one as his father always held. "If you recall correctly you will know you designed this curse to be rid of the Dark One's powers. You banished them. If you recall you will know you send me ahead, to be the one to rid you of the curse. As you recall I came here with the intention of murdering you, _papa._"

Mr Gold was shaken but tried not to show it. "I recall." He confirmed.

"Then," August continued as he toyed with the tip of the blade. "Then you will know that this was the only way to rid you of the curse; by dying. And you will know that if you die in this world without magic, that the Dark One will forever cease to be. That is how we had planned it, isn't it so, _papa_?"

Mr Gold gave a nod. His eyes were glazed.

"Then take my apology for being the one to end your life. But in all due honesty, you have been preparing for it for centuries. Am I not correct?" August took a step closer, ready to fulfill his end of the agreement when Mr Gold held up one hand to his face.

"I made a mistake." He said, voice breathy.

August blinked, but then felt anger in his chest for being deterred. "Don't worry. Henry will be safe. I will look after _my little brother_ once you're gone." His voice sounded flat. "It's not as if you've acted a good father to him."

When he saw the emotions in Mr Gold's eyes change he quickly added something to make him feel more comfortable, as far as it was possible to reassure a man who was to be murdered soon. "I mean, you've tried to be a good father and you were a good father to me, _papa. _But you have to admit you had the chance here in Storybrooke and you did not take it."

Mr Gold swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing. He cleared his throat. "Henry was only the tool needed to get Emma to come to town."

August grinned and brought the dagger close to his father's chest. The man did not reach for it to push it away, like was his custom. He knew it was futile for his son was equally gifted and would see the action coming. He knew August was strong and the dagger would not leave his chest. If anything, it would only bore a hole into him.

"Exactly," August said with a grin, "and now, once you're gone, she will undo the curse and we will live happily ever after."

Mr Gold closed his eyes.

"I wanted that."

August looked at the man in surprise. "Wanted?"

"But I see now I was wrong." Mr Gold grinned up at him. He grabbed the dagger in an unearthly quick movement and twisted it out of August's hands. The leather-clad man stood baffled and looked at his father.

Mr Gold was planning his escape. His mind was processing all the options in front of him to elope the deal he had made with his son Baelfire so many centuries ago; when he only had his boy to look after, when he only had his cursed self. Today things had become different. Today he had a woman he cared for, a son he needed to protect, and a life he wanted to lead. And he would fight for it.

"I was wrong. I have _them_ to live for."


End file.
